


How to confuse a Stiles

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [108]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Mates, Nobody is Dead, Pack Secrets, Rebuilt Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: Information is apparently an important currency in the supernatural world. Stiles gets it, it protects as much as it can put packs in danger. Now if only he could convince people that he’s worthy of the needed trust to access the knowledge of more than his own pack.





	How to confuse a Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com) challenge on tumblr - prompt #286: profound

Stiles's knowledge of werewolves and the supernatural has never been particularly big. He's done a ton of research, of course, but he's never quite figured out what he can and can't believe in. The internet lies so often that Stiles has lost all his faith in the information it provides, Deaton's resources are about as clear and understandable as his usual advice is. 

The most he ever managed to discover was through the Bestiary that the Argents compiled -- the majority of it anti-werewolf biased -- and rather unfortunately, Peter's own data which appeared and disappeared from Stiles's reach as often as Peter himself. unlike with Peter, Stiles always mourned the disappearance of the laptop filled to the brim with details of not only various creatures that have descended on Beacon Hills in the past and to a lesser extent after the war with the rogue hunters led by Gerard. It also contained details of werewolf packs' inner workings, even though those were heavily edited to maintain secrecy in case the laptop or the information on it fell into the wrong hands. 

Still, it seemed that no one in the vicinity of Beacon Hills has the clear and profound knowledge of werewolves that Stiles craves. At least not anyone willing to share that information with a mere human. 

"See, Mr. Stilinski," Satomi tells him one day when she's visiting and he attempts to ask questions she's obviously not eager to answer, "while we're all fine answering these questions when it's our children and new pack members, our kind has always been careful opening up to anyone who can leave without a moment's notice."

Stiles has fought this battle before. Not with Scott, who sometimes seemed to be more eager to send him away from this world than he wanted Stiles to stay. Not with his father, who's also occasionally convinced that Stiles would be better off across the country from Beacon Hills and everything werewolf-related. 

No, Stiles had these discussions over and over with someone else. 

"I've explained to  _my pack_ ," he says with heavy emphasis and sincerity, "that I'm not going anywhere. I'm part of this pack, whether I'm human or an emissary or just comic relief." 

"That may be true, but you're still able to leave without looking back. And with you the information that may put us at risk," Satomi says. 

It's then that Derek walks up to where Stiles and Satomi are sitting on the front steps of the newly built pack home that Stiles helped build when Derek returned to town after years of working across the Americas for the same FBI division that Stiles was now climbing the ranks of. Stiles smiles when Derek puts a hand on his shoulder and then sits down on the stairs too. 

"Stiles has been given access to the Hale vaults," Derek says like it explains everything Satomi needs to know. 

To Stiles's surprise, it seems to do just that. She nods and smiles softly in Derek's direction. 

"You've chosen well, Mr. Hale," she says, making Stiles frown. 

He glances at Derek and finds him smiling fondly while he's staring out at the forest surrounding the house.

"We've chosen each other," Derek says, not looking at either Satomi or Stiles. 

"Indeed," Satomi says with a nod. "I see."

Stiles looks at her, then he glances back at Derek. There seems to be a conversation that he's not privy to, something exchanged that his lack of knowledge is keeping him from. 

"What just happened?" 

Derek smiles at him as he stands up and then goes back inside, leaving Stiles alone with Satomi again.

"It seems your bond with young Mr. Hale here is deeper than I assumed," Satomi tells him. "I apologize." 

"Thank you?" Stiles looks at her with narrowed eyes, trying to read between the lines. 

"I'll have to consult with the rest of my pack, of course," she continues. "But as we do have a good alliance now, I think our own Emissary will be open to discussing whatever you're interested in. Within reason, of course." 

"Your Emissary isn't the type that Deaton is, right?" Stiles asks, already bracing himself for a future of deciphering muddle-speak. 

"I think you'll find them much more to your liking," Satomi says with a soft laugh. "You might even find they're familiar." 

-=-=- 

A week later, Stiles is stuck staring with his jaw dropped as Danny Mahealani walks into the Hale pack house, armed with what looks like half a library worth of history of the Ito pack. 

"Hey Stiles," Danny says, his smile as dimply and bright as Stiles remembers, "so I hear you're Derek's mate and Emissary in training?" 

Stiles sits down in shock. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
